


Twisted Tales

by Mycatshuman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Roman Disney is the head of Disney in a world where Disney is not corrupt. Two weeks before Christmas, he gets an invite to a Masquerade Ball in Berlin Germany hosted by a descendant of the Brothers Grimm, Virgil Grimm. Will Dreams Come True in this fairytale?Warnings will be in each chapter.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. A Fairytale Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Roman receives his invitation and almost has a Gay Attack™ because hot guy.   
Warnings: mentions of Remus, sympathetic Remus, let me know if I missed any.

Roman picked up his mail as he walked inside his home. It was reminiscent of a castle, a home that his grandfather Walt Disney had started back when he first started building the Disney parks. Over the course of a few decades, the Disney family worked to add to the home, each getting their hands dirty and actually building parts of the structure itself while also hiring large crews to help build. Roman remembered construction crews working as he was a child. And he remembered the smiles on their faces as they got to work on building a dream home while being paid generous amounts of money. He also remembered some of the crews’ children coming over to play in the ballroom as they reenacted their favorite fairy tales and Disney movies. 

The home was finished not too long ago and was big enough to house generations of Disneys. So it worked as an almost apartment complex for Disneys. It made it a lot easier for family get-togethers. Any extra rooms were rented out to college students and homeless families for reasonable prices. (Which mostly meant helping out with cleaning, groceries, laundry, normal house cleaning stuff along with the rest of the Disney's until they got back on their feet. But they were all more like family now and Roman wouldn't know what he would do without them all.) 

Roman walked through the foyer and up to the west wing where the Disney family stayed. As he walked through the halls, he noticed that the house was eerily quiet. Once he got to his room, he noticed a note on his door with an explanation. 

_ Hey honey. I'm taking the college students out for a big dinner to celebrate finals. The family took the other families out for some fun at the parks. You'll have the house to yourself for a while. Also, make sure Remus gets some sleep. He was out late with his boyfriend but he insisted on working on scouting out more places for that new movie you wanted to do. Love you. Love, mom. _

Roman chuckled and opened the dark oak door leading into his bedroom. He closed the door and peeled off his coat, hat, gloves, scarf, and boots before leaping into his kind sized bed. His room was fairly big, decorated with ornate picture frames and mirrors. The tv was mounted on the wall, set back into a gold-painted frame. He had a walk-in closet full of cosplay costumes, suits, and regular clothes along with a set of French doors that opened up onto a balcony that overlooked the garden and the backyard. It was a room fit for a prince. And Roman adored it. Over time, he had, of course, added Disney posters and musical posters along with the occasional family photo. 

As Roman sat back against his pillows, he shuffled through his mail until he came across a fancy invitation made of rich black parchment paper with silver and gold leaf. His eyes widened as he saw his name is a fanciful white script.  _ Roman Disney _ . He let out a squeal and rolled back to kick his legs excitedly before rolling forward again. Carefully, ever so carefully, Roman opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation inside. This time, it was made of white cardstock with more gold leaf and more fancy script, this time in black. 

_ Roman Disney,  _

_ You are cordially invited to the Grimm's Fairy Tale Masquerade at Grimm Manor in Germany on December 20th. Hope to see you there.  _

_ Sincerely, Virgil Grimm _

Roman's eyes widened comically large.  _ Virgil Grimm?!?!? A descendant of the one and only Brothers Grimm!?!? _ Roman squealed again and was glad no one else was home to hear the high pitched noise. He knew of the Heir of the Grimms. Heck, he himself liked to indulge in the t.v. show Fairy Tale Grimm's. Even though he preferred the more pg versions, it was interesting to watch and read the darker versions of his favorite tales. He also may or may not enjoy the episodes that featured the Grimm heir himself. It was just a bit of a guilty pleasure. 

Roman glanced at his phone. He had about two weeks or so to prepare. He suddenly leaped out of bed and raced into his walk-in closet spending only a few moments inside before he dramatically collapsed back onto a small chaise. "Whatever shall I wear!?!?!" He exclaimed. The vision of him showing up to the masquerade with the most magnificent suit or gown and an equally stunning mask flashed through his mind. He followed the daydream to having Virgil, in equally stunning attire, seeing him for the first time and becoming completely enamored with him and proposing to him at midnight. Roman quickly shook himself out of the daydream with a vibrant red flush. 

He opened his phone and began scrolling through Instagram hoping to find some sort of inspiration before he saw an ad for the Disney Midnight Masquerade collection. Roman jumped up and quickly ran to his study to find the information on the designers behind the collection. He soon found the names and sat down at his desk to log into his laptop. Searching through the Disney employee folder on his computer, he quickly found both designers’ files. He opened his emails and sent two identical emails to both designers asking if they would be able to design and create a suit and mask in time for the masquerade. After getting a confirmation email and the price, he sent the money plus a bonus as part of his appreciation for their willingness to work on this for him and sat back with a smile. 

_ I can't wait to see Virgil Grimm's reaction when he sees me! _


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not a patience person.

Two days. 48 hours. That's all it was. That's all Roman had to wait. After the end of those two days and then he would be going to bed and waking up on the day of the Grimm's Fairy Tale Masquerade. He was so excited. So very very excited. He could hardly contain the feeling. He was sitting in his hotel room watching the box sitting on the table. The box that held his costume. He had yet to open it and look inside, he wanted to wait until the night of the masquerade to put it on to make the experience even more magical, but the suspense was absolutely killing him! How was one supposed to wait?!?! It was as if he was Pandora and this was his box. Or jar. Roman groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Oh! How will I ever bear the wait?!" He exclaimed dramatically and laid his hand against his forehead as if he was feeling faint. 

Now if someone were in the room with him, Roman would have continued to be dramatically extra. But seeing as he was alone, he soon found boredom consumed him once again. Too antsy to stay still and come up with new movie ideas yet too bored to go out on the town, Roman found himself at an impasse. He briefly contemplated the idea of going next door to his brother's room to hang out with him, but after some thought, the idea was pushed aside. He had spent a long time traveling over to Germany with only his brother and their bodyguard and friend, Patton as his company. Now while Patton was wonderful company, the bubbly bodyguard had gone to bed as soon as the Disney Twins were settled into their room. The flight had taken its toll on their friend. So Roman was stuck in this weird plane of existence in which one has the want to do things but does not have the drive. Roman sighed and slid off his bed before shuffling over to his suitcase. He had been putting off unpacking since they got here, but he couldn't go out on the town without Patton considering it would be much more enjoyable with his best friend by his side. So, with a heavy heart, Roman unzipped his suitcase.

Slowly, he pulled out different fashionable outfits for which he could wear during his time here. All were carefully folded placed neatly in the drawers of the dresser. Once he finished with that, he took out all his shower products and gathered them in his arms before setting them up in the bathroom. Next, he grabbed his skincare bag and placed it on the bathroom counter. And finally, he pulled out his entire makeup case. Now, of course, he could have just brought the makeup he would need for his various outfits but considering he didn't know what his masquerade outfit looked like, he decided it was better safe than sorry and packed his entire collection of makeup. He quickly set it up in front of the mirror and opened the case so he wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. After moving the suitcase up and out of the way, he stood back with a proud smile. Taking a quick peek at the clock told him only a half-hour had passed. He groaned and flopped face-first into his bed. "Why must this day take forever!?!??!" He exclaimed. He laid there for a few moments to be more dramatic. Eventually, he rolled over and looked up at the ceiling like a teen having a hard day in a movie. For the second time that night, Roman debated going next door and bugging his brother before he decided against it. It really wasn't worth it. He loved his brother, he truly did, but after spending an unbearable amount of time with him in a plane with no escape, he really needed time to recharge. It didn't help that his brother was bored. It was like his brother's brain created things even more gory and disgusting and cursed than usual as it tried to battle boredom. 

Roman sat up and glanced at the window. Maybe he could work on his newest project. The boredom began to drip away as he got excited about the new movie he was working on. Now admittedly, Roman would have preferred this type of movie to have come out from Disney already. He really could have used this movie when he was younger. But nevermind that, Roman was actually a little excited that he was the one to start this new type. It really would be him leaving his mark on the Disney name. Just the thought left a giddy feeling. And honestly, Roman knew he would be the best for the job. And his mind was bursting with ideas! He truly wanted this new fairytale to be special. He wanted little gay children to look up at the screen and go, "Hey! That's me!" This would be the first in a long line of movies like this. Roman didn't care what critics or anyone else said. There needed to be more representation. And he was going to give in to them. Who knows, maybe if Disney did it, everyone else would follow.

Now, of course, there was the question of the plot. What was his Gay Disney Prince gonna do? What was his story? How would he go about making a new fairytale with that classic fairytale feel? Of course, Roman knew he could do it, but he wanted to get that perfect feeling. That just- homey feeling, that youthful feeling. He wanted to get the magic just right. But how exactly to do that? What if he missed something? Anxieties and insecurities often ate away at Roman when it came to things like this. He needed to give them something worthy of them. Roman stood up and grabbed his notebook and pencil case from his bag. He walked over to the desk in the room and sat down. Opening to a crisp, fresh page he jotted down the overall theme. Gay Disney Prince in fancy script ran delicately across the page. Because of course, Roman learned how to write fancy. He was, in all ways, extra. He sat back and just let his mind wander. Allowing for creative thoughts to flow. If only it were that easy. Roman tried to focus. He really did, but staring at those words on the page led to him thinking about crushes which led him to think about Virgil Grimm which of course led him to think about the masquerade AND Virgil which really wasn't helping him much. Roman slumped in his chair and sighed. Should he just give up on this? Get someone else on the project? Roman groaned. Then, fate seemed to intervene. An idea came to Roman as if a gift from the Muses themselves. "What if I get Virgil to work on this with me!!"

Soon Roman was up and bouncing around the room excitedly. "It could be a collaboration!" He hopped onto the bed with joy. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. "I'm so nervous!!!" He placed a dramatic hand to his forehead. "Oh, woe is me! However, may I get over this fear?!?" Roman sighed. Bored once again. He was too restless. He couldn't help it. But he despised it. After a few minutes of lamenting his boredom, he got up and got ready for bed. Before getting in his bed, he turned on a playlist of Disney music to lull him to sleep. Despite his restlessness, he was able to fall asleep fairly easily. Dreams of a fairy tale masquerade yet to happen. 


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none, let me know if I missed any

Finally, it was the day of the masquerade. Roman was beyond excited. To start off getting ready, Patton and Remus joined Roman in his room to do their makeup. Roman chatted excitedly as he carefully applied a dark blue shade to Patton's eyelids. Meanwhile, Remus sat at the vanity doing his own make up. He applied an ivy colored eyeshadow that complimented his brown eyes. 

"Wow! You seem to be very excited about this masquerade, Roman!" Patton giggles as Roman puts down the eyeshadow he was using and searches for a silver glitter palette. 

"Yeah, because he wants to bone Virgil Grimm." 

"REMUS!" Roman shrieked indignantly. His face erupted into flames as his brother burst out into obnoxious laughter. 

"Oh, Remus, stop teasing your brother," Patton reprimanded teasingly. Then he turned to Roman who was searching through his makeup trying to hard push past his brothers' comment. 

"I think some glitter would look very nice in the light at the masquerade," Roman told Patton as he carefully applied a little bit of the glitter to his friend's eyelids. 

"I don't think your brother is entirely wrong though, Roman." 

Roman huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I may need glasses, but I'm not blind, Roman. I've seen the way your eyes light up when anyone mentions Virgil Grimm. I've also seen how excited you were when you told me about the invitation. You certainly have a crush on this Virgil character."

A light blush blossomed on Roman's cheeks as he idly searched through his lip colors for a pale pink shade. "I don't know what you're talking about," Roman replied airily. 

Remus snorted as he applied a dark green shade to his lips. "Sure you don't Roman. It's not like I've walked in on you draped over chaise waxing poetry about how  _ gorgeous _ Virgil's eyes are and about how  _ perfectly  _ his hair sweeps over his eyes. Oh! Let's not forget how the shade of purple his hair is the  _ absolutely perfect  _ shade of purple that exists." As Remus teased his brother, Roman's skin began to grow as red as a fire truck. 

Roman huffed and got off the bed and shoved Remus out the seat in front of the vanity and on to the floor. "Hey!" Remus yelled as he looked up at his brother. "Just because I'm right doesn't mean you should shove me outta the chair!" 

Roman crossed his arms as his blush finally started to settle down. "I need to do my makeup now." 

Remus chuckled as he pulled himself up off the floor. "Alright, alright. I understand. You have to get ready to propose to your Prince." 

Roman huffed as he pulled out some foundation and began applying it to his face. "Remus," Patton started with a giggle. "Stop teasing your brother." 

"Thank you, Patton."

A grin broke out across Patton's face. He's already so nervous about meeting his crush, let's not tease him any more. He has to build his confidence to talk to him." 

Remus snickered. "More like he wants to polish the engagement ring he bought-" Remus was cut off when a heavy pillow hit him full in the face and knocked him over. 

"Roman!" Patton shouted as he turned to Roman with his hands on his hips. "Stop throwing things at your brother."Roman ignored them as he applied a royal red eyeshadow with gold glitter. Remus laughed. "Wow, Roman! I didn't know you were a thrower!" Patton let out a squeak as Roman's face flushed red. The room stayed quiet until Roman had finished his makeup.

"I'll be right back," Patton said as he got up and left to go to his room and change into his outfit. 

Remus had already changed into his outfit. It was a black suit with silver bands across his chest. A lime green sash laid at an angle across his torso. When he turned to his brother he let out a whistle. "Wow, Roman! That eyeliner is sharp enough to stab a man!" 

Roman huffed as he pulled his suit on and smoothed down the jacket. As Roman turned around to inspect himself in the mirror, Remus finally stopped his teasing. "You look good Roman. Don't worry, you're going to knock him dead." Roman sighed. 

The door opened behind the twins and they turned to find Patton in a delicate blue dress. It was gently layered and seemed to scream Cinderella. "Patton! You look fabulous!" Roman exclaimed as he stepped away from the mirror. "Show us the skirt!" Patton did a small spin causing the skirt to flair out gently. The fabric sparkled gently in the light. Patton giggled as he stopped and took in the Disney twins outfit. "Awww you two look so handsome!" 

"Of course we do! We're going to kill it tonight!" Remus exclaimed. "And maybe Roman will get  _ lucky _ ~"

Roman huffed and kicked his brother who let out a yelp. "Enough, Remus." 

"What, I was just saying."

"Lets just go." 

And they were off to the masquerade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think?


End file.
